Summer In Nebraska
by ashleycakez06
Summary: A stiry based on Cammie's summer in Nebraska! Lots of Zammie! R&R
1. Zach's Here!

**Okay! So I've decided that I was going to keep MIA Doesn't Last Forever a one-shot, so there will be no sequel. But thanks to all of the reviewers! But I am writing a new story, and I have already written a few chapters for it! It is called A Summer In Nebraska. I hope you guys like it! **

Cammie POV

I was in my room in Nebraska opening my e-mails. Hey, I may be a spy, but I'm still a teenage girl, so I need an e-mail account! But Liz made them special, so my e-mail is completely un-hackable. I opened one e-mail and it said it was from D-Man. What? How did he get my e-mail? Oh, he must of gotten it from Josh. I opened it to see what stupid think that he would send me.

To- GallagherGirl

From- D-Man

Hey Gallagher Girl! So, are you at your daddy's mansion right now? I bet your having fun riding horses and shopping at stores that doesn't have anything under the price of $1000! Tell your daddy that I said hi and that I wouldn't mind a little bit of cash in the mail!

Even though it was a little e-mail that he sent me, it really hit me. It brought me to tears. I decided to reply.

To- D-Man

From GallagherGirl

Actually 'D-Man', since we have each others e-mails, how about we get to know each other properly. I'll start. I am riding my horses, but I'm not shopping. Oh, and my dad's dead.

By the time I sent the e-mail, I was crying my eyes out. heard a knock on the door and I wiped my tears away and put on a face that looked like I was fine. When I opened the door, I was almost frozen in surprise. There was Zach leaning against the door frame wearing the smirk that I loved and missed. I gave him a huge hug for two reasons. One, I needed it after telling Dillon that my dad is dead, and two, I really missed him. He was surprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around me too. When we broke apart, I asked "Zach! What are you doing here?" " I came to see you" he answered me smirking wrapping his arms around me again. I smiled up at him. "Who was at the door Cam?" Gran asked me walking into the hall. She saw Zach's arms wrapped around me and smiled "Oh! You must be Zach! I didn't know that you were coming, I'm sorry, I would have made lunch..." she started "Oh no, you wouldn't have had to do that..." Zach said kindly. Wow, who knew that Zach could be kind? That was when Gramps walked in the hall and saw Zach; he almost immediately glared at him. Gran ignored Gramps and said "So Zach, where are you staying?" "Nowhere, I just came to see Cam" he answered "You're more than welcome to stay here with Cam" she told him sincerely. I could see that Zach's eyes light up a little, but only a spy could notice. "In separate rooms" Gramps added harshly. "I couldn't" Zach started kindly "Oh sure you could. I'll get the guest room ready." Gran decided "Um, ok" Zach said acting confused, even though he knew exactly what was going on, and what he was doing. "Cammie, take Zack to the beach, you guys need something to do" she said in this case, _demanded._ "Okay" I said leaving the hall taking Zach's hand and leading him to our rooms. His was right beside mine, so we were in the same part of the house. Yes, I said 'part of the house'. My family is rich so we have a huge house (actually a mansion) so there are 17 'parts of the house' just for bedrooms. "Okay, so this will be your room" I told him leading him into the guest room beside mine. It was pretty big. I mean, mine was, like, triple the size. And my closet was as big as the room itself. "Woah Gallagher Girl. This room is huge." He said I almost laughed. "Not really, it's the size of my closet!" I said. "That's a big closet." Was all he said. I laughed and he laughed with me. "Okay, we gotta go to the beach!" I said excited. I haven't gone to the beach yet that summer. "Okay but Gallagher Girl, there's one problem. I don't have any clothes or swim trunks." He said looking a little down. I laughed. "Here, come with me." I said leading him to the closet in his room. I looked around it for a little, until I found the perfect swim trunks for him. "Here, you can wear these." I said throwing them to him. He caught them and looked at me with a confused look. "So you guys just have a whole closet of spare clothes?" he asked laughing a little bit. "Well, it's for times like this, now go change!" I told him pushing him into the bathroom. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to get ready. I told him walking into my room and into my closet. I found my four favourite swim suites and I looked at them.

.com/cammies_swimsuites/set?id=29193956

Which one should I wear? "I like the red one" Zach came in smirking. I rolled my eyes and said "Fine, but I gotta get changed. So out! You go down to the kitchen while I get ready." I told him. "Fine, but don't miss me too much Gallagher Girl!" he smirked walking out. I rolled my eyes. Same old Zach. I put on my swim suit and I threw on a 'Love Pink` blue and gray stripped tank, ripped black ultra short shorts, big silver hoops and black gladiators. I quickly put on bronze coloured eye shadow, black water-proof mascara and strawberry flavoured lip gloss. I threw on my Ray-Ban sunglasses and went downstairs.

.com/cgi/set?id=29215524

`Finally Gallagher Gi-Woah!`` he said. I blushed slightly, but just rolled my eyes. Oh, you look cute Cam! Now you two go on and go to the beach! Go on now!`` Gran said walking in. `Thanks Gran. Come on Zach!`` I said dragging him to our 9 car garage. `Woah, this is a lot of cars!`` he said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Boys and their cars. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I got in the passengers seat of my silver Porche. It was only one of my many cars, but it was my favourite! I get to drive…`` he trailed off smirking. I rolled my eyes as he got in. "Wow Gallagher Girl, I didn't know you were rich." He smirked. "What's the difference?" I asked. His face dropped. Haha, I beat him at his own game. "Gallagher Girl, that's not what I meant-"he started, but I cut him off with a kiss.

I ended it and said laughing "I know Zach, but let's go." "Okay" he smirked that damn smirk that annoys the hell out of me. We started driving out the driveway and down the street. The beach was only about 15 minutes away from our house (mansion). We turned the radio on, and the song Born to Be Somebody by Justin Bieber came on. I LOVE Justin Bieber! I started singing along and Zach just looked at me. "What?" I asked him. I didn't think my singing was that bad. "You have an amazing voice." He said. I blushed. "But you shouldn't waste it singing that GIRL'S songs." He finished. He did not just say that! "Don't you dare call Justin a girl!" I said punching him lightly in the arm. "Ow" he muttered under his breath wincing. Well, I thought it was lightly. "Gallagher Girl, he is a girl." He said. "No, he is not." I said sternly. "Yes he is" he said again raising his voice a little bit. "No, he is not!'" I said louder punching him again harder. "Ow!" he screamed out in pain. I smirked and said "Zach, Justin Bieber is not a girl. In fact, he is not even a guy. He is a god! The hottest god in the history of hot gods!" "Yeah yeah whatever Gallagher Girl." He said in pain. I laughed. "Okay, we're here! `` I yelled. "One second Gallagher Girl. I don't think my arm is well enough to go`` he fake complained. ``Okay. Than I guess we can go back. And you don't have to see me in my bikini.`` I said. Once I said this he shot up and yelled ``I'm good! ``

I laughed at this. ``Okay, let`s go`` I said. We walked onto the sand hand in hand and everyone looked at us. Everyone knew me already, and I am what I guess you can call popular. Everyone knows me here. All of the guys want to date, and all of the girls want to be me. But everyone likes me, so their all my friends. ``Get ready`` I whispered to Zach. He looked at me confused. I just smirked. ``Oh my god! Cammie! I didnèt know that you were here this summer! Oh my god! I didn't think it was possible for you to get prettier than last summer! I stand corrected! `` I heard from all around me. Zach and I were surrounded by 37 teens at the age of 16. Zach looked surprised. I laughed and said ``Hey guys! This is Zach, um, were gonna go get our site ready, so, talk to you guys later! `` We walked down the beach until we found a perfect spot by the water. I took my shorts and tank top off along with my gladiators. I saw Zach staring so I smirked. ``Like what you see`` I asked smirking. ``Yes`` he answered and I kissed him on the cheek. He took his shirt off and I saw that he had an amazing 6-pack. He caught me looking and asked me ``Gallagher Girl, do you like what you see`` smirking. ``Yes, I do`` I said and I leaned in and kissed him. I broke it off and ran into the water. "Gallagher Girl!" he complained. I laughed. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. I laughed and turned to find Zach (surprise, surpise). "I wasn't done" he said. Before I could reply, he leaned down and kissed me. It lasted 3 minutes and 49 seconds, until I broke it off. He smirked and we went back down to our stuff. I saw all of the guys at the beach shot glares at Zach, and all of the girls sighing saying "He's so hot. And she's so pretty. It's no fair that their together, but I guess that it's meant to be. Why do all of the hot people get to be together?" I laughed at that. Zach laughed with me. I saw a group of guys a few meters away from us check me out. Zach saw this too, so he growled and put his arms around my waist proving that I was taken. I laughed, but turned around and kissed him lightly. I swear I heard the guys' hearts brake. "Your mine Gallagher Girl" he whispered in my ear. "Forever and always." I finished for him smiling. He smiled back. "Okay, I think we should go back now." I said. It was really hot out, so I just put on my shorts, and held my shirt. Zach threw his shirt on and we went back to my car.

**Okay, that's it for now! Hope you guys liked it! Should I make the chapters longer, or are they good like they are? I'm not sure, so review and tell me how I did! Review! Oh, and I own nothing! So please, just click on that little blue button, and REVIEW! **

**-Ashley**


	2. Jason!

**Hey guys! Okay, so here is chapter 2! Oh, and sorry about the links from chapter one! But if you copy and paste them, and put www. polyvore before it, it will work! And I feel really stupid because of the last chapter! I found out that Nebraska has no beaches, so lets pretend that there is a beach there! Sorry for the confusion, and my stupidity! So here is chapter two! I don't own anything! **

Once we got home, we walked threw the door to find Gran in the kitchen. "Cammie, remember the Jones' are coming over for for dinner tonight, so go get ready," she told me. The Jones' are our neighbors, and every year we have a dinner together, so we have to get dressed up. They have a son my age named Jason. He likes me, so he always flirts with me, it's really annoying. When I make it obvious that I don't like him. Zach gave me a questioning look. Oh right. He didn't know how the Jones' were.

"Their our neighbors, every year we have a big dinner together and we have to get dressed up," I explained. He nodded, understanding.

"Oh Cam, remember last year? Jason couldn't stop flirting with you! What did he say again? Oh I remember, he asked 'Cammie, do you happen to have a map, because I'm lost in your beautiful eyes!" Gran laughed. I felt Zach tense and get angry. I squeezed his hand, and he calmed down a little bit.

"Yeah Gran, I remember. We're gonna go upstairs and get ready." I told her pulling Zach up the stairs. "Sorry about her, and don't worry about Jason. He's really annoying and you're going to be there. When he sees you, he'll lay low. You're pretty intimidating," I laughed. He laughed with me, but I could tell that he was still cautious. "Don't worry about it," I told him softly wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his around me.

"I won't," he assured. I smiled and pulled him into his room.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to pick out your clothes," I told him walking into his closet. I found his suit and threw it to him.

.com/zachs_dinner_wear/set?id=29288187

"Okay, get dressed," I told him leaving the room. I walked back in two minutes later to find him fully dressed, but struggling with the tie. I laughed. "You can defuse a bomb within 30 seconds, but you can't put on a tie?" I asked laughing. He glared at me playfully. "Come here," I sighed, he walked up to me and I tied it for him.

"Wow, you're better than I thought Gallagher Girl." he smirked, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I need help. I have a lot of dresses and you have to help me choose which one to wear," I said leading him to my room.

.com/cgi/set?id=29288991

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to change into the first dress," I said walking into my closet. I tried on my top 14 cocktail dresses, and at the end of it, he was speechless. "Zach, which one do you like better?" I asked him.

"I like them all," he started, "But I like the strapless ones the best." He finished.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, bet Jason will too" I smirked.

He growled and said, "I changed my mind. Wear this one" he said pulling out a black floor length, very unflattering dress, with sleeves all the way to my wrists. For my shoes, he picked out old, dirty military boots.

.com/cgi/set?id=29289369

I rolled my eyes. "I was just kidding. And I am not wearing that!" I told him.

He smirked and said "I like that one," he said pointing to the silver Taffeta Evening Cocktail dress on my bed.

"That's better," I said and shooed him out of my room to change. "Go do your hair or something" I told him closing the door. I put on my dress and picked out red pumps. I did my make up how Macey taught me perfectly. I had my skin glowing, I had a smoky eye with long eyelashes and I made my lips a glossy red. To complete the outfit, I got a red clutch. For my hair, I did it in tight curls, but they were still bouncy.

.com/cgi/set?id=29290162

I had to admit, I looked hot! I walked out the door, and Zach smirked when he saw me. I rolled my eyes."Come on Gallagher Girl," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the grand staircase.

"Hey Gran," I said walking, well being pulled into the kitchen.

"Hey Cammie! Zach! Oh! You two look amazing! The Jones' called, they should be here soon, within the next 15 minutes!" she said. Ugh, the Jones' are ALWAYS late!

"Come on Zach," I said leading him to one of our 14 rec rooms. In this one, there is every gaming system out there. And I mean EVERY single one. Being spies have advantages. We also have ping pong, foose ball, and a whole bunch of other things. I turned on the 80'' t.v and put on Pretty Little Liars.

"Really Gallagher Girl? Pretty Little Liars? This show is wacko," he said.

"No it is not! It's the best show in the world!" I defended. "Whatever Gallagher Girl" he smirked. I shoved him. "Stop smirking!" I said.

"Make me," he smirked more.

"Fine," I said, I leaned in to kiss him, but right before I reached his lips, I moved, and shoved a pillow in his face. He wacked the pillow away, and gave me a weird, but somewhat disappointed look. I laughed. "That isn't very nice Gallagher Girl," he frowned. I laughed again, his frown shifted into another smirk. I groaned. He grabbed my waist and pulled me so I fell on top of him. I screamed lightly, and landed on his lap with a thump. I gigged quietly, "You know Gallagher Girl, that wasn't really nice," he said pulling me in. He kissed my lips and I kissed back. After about 13 minutes (13 minutes 37 seconds) we were interrupted by someone clearing their voice. I realized it was Jason. I felt Zach against my lips, pretending to not hear him. But we're spies, we hear everything.

After Jason clearing his breath for the second time, Zach pulled away and smirked AGAIN. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Cammie, who's this?" Jason asked angrily.

"Um, hey Jason, this is Zach, my boyfriend," I said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that…" Jason trailed off.

"Anyway, like Gallagher Gi- I mean Cam said, I'm Zach, her boyfriend." He smirked. I smiled at the Gallagher Girl part.

"Anyway, you look hot- I mean, you look nice Cammie," Jason said saving himself from Zach pounding him. Zach glared at him. I squeezed his hand reassuring.

"Um, thanks Jason, you look nice too," I said at the awkward moment. Jason was wearing a basic outfit, nothing special.

.com/cgi/set?id=31403417

**Okay, that's it! Hope you guys liked it! And if the links don't show up, remember, but www. polyvore before it! No spaces. Review! **

**-Ashley **


End file.
